bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Leader of the Team
Leader of the Team is the first half of the eighth episode from the fourth season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot In the LarryBoy Cave, there is an emergency, which prompts Larry to enter the Cave and turn into LarryBoy, before approaching the Larry Computer and asking what the problem is. The Larry Computer then brings up a shot of Mrs. Fuzzyface stuck in a tree while saying, "A cat is stuck up a tree", before LarryBoy says that he's on it and asks if there's time to lose, the computer answering that there is no time to lose, before LarryBoy says that he knew it. LarryBoy then approaches the Larrymobile and is about to enter it but becomes surprised when he sees that Bob is in the Larrymobile, before Bob excitedly asks LarryBoy if he can come because he wants to be a superhero. LarryBoy tells Bob that he can't just be a superhero because it takes training, experience, and a lifelong dedication, all while Bob repeatedly begs to LarryBoy to let him be a superhero, but LarryBoy tells him no and leaves, while Bob can only watch. The Larrymobile then drives into town, before Bob rides up to LarryBoy on his bicycle and tells him, "I'll be your best friend!" but LarryBoy tells him, "You already are my best friend!" before driving ahead again. The Larrymobile then drives towards the back door of the House, before Bob's voice is heard, trying to pass himself off as Mayor Archibald and when LarryBoy tells the Larrymobile's computer "On screen", a shot of a close-up of Bob's eye wearing a monocle is shown, but LarryBoy tells him no again and turns off the computer. The Larrymobile then arrives outside and stops next to the koi pond just as LarryBoy gets out and looks around before seeing Mrs. Fuzzyface up in the tree, while Granny Asparagus is worried about Mrs. Fuzzyface. Before LarryBoy can act, Bob suddenly jumps out of the water and tells him, "I'll do all your chores for a week!" but LarryBoy still turns him down before approaching the situation. Granny pleads to LarryBoy to save Mrs. Fuzzyface, while LarryBoy tells her that she can count on him and that he knows what he's doing. LarryBoy then activates his wings and flies up to the branch where Mrs. Fuzzyface is. LarryBoy then brings down what he thinks is Mrs. Fuzzyface, but it's actually Bob, who once again pleads to LarryBoy, but LarryBoy drops him before flying off again to get Mrs. Fuzzyface again, which this time he is successful in doing, then apologizes to Granny about what happened. Granny is happy that she got Mrs. Fuzzyface back then tells LarryBoy "Don't put too much sugar on top of that 'pretty please' or it'll rot your teeth". After Granny and Mrs. Fuzzyface have left, Bob once again begs to LarryBoy to give him a chance and claims that he'd make a great superhero, which LarryBoy finally gives in to, telling Bob that he can join the team, but has a lot to learn, but before LarryBoy can finish his sentence, he's surprised to find that Bob has left, before Bob is shown to be in the Larrymobile saying that he'll drive. LarryBoy runs up to the Larrymobile with Bob in it and tries to stop him, but Bob ends up driving the Larrymobile in reverse until crashing it as a wheel rolls past LarryBoy. Soon, Bob and Larry have entered the Hall of Produce, while Bob is amazed, saying that he thought that the Larrymobile was cool, just as the computer starts flashing and beeping while thinking that Bob is an intruder, but Larry tells the computer that Bob is with him and that Bob is going to be a new superhero. Junior and Laura are also in the Hall of Produce, while Junior is surprised that Bob is going to join their team, while Laura agrees that that's so cool, while Larry tells them that Bob is their newest member. Bob is surprised when he hears that Junior and Laura are both superheroes then sarcastically asks if they're going to tell him that Jimmy is a superhero too, which Bob starts laughing about. Jimmy then shows up and greets Bob, which causes Bob to realize that Jimmy is also a superhero, before Bob then says that the Hall of Produce is a perfect place for four superheroes and their leader to team up and protect the town. However, Larry is not too keen on the idea of Bob being leader, though Bob claims that he's such a natural leader that it just makes sense. Larry is about to protest that he's the leader, when the Hall of Produce's computer brings up an alert about a crime in progress. Bob tells Larry that there's no time to argue because trouble is afoot then asks the computer what the problem is, but the computer doesn't answer Bob because he's not a member yet. Larry then simply says, "On screen" before the computer shows Motato at Pa Grape's store as he says, "There was once a time when you could choose freely to remove the hairs from betwixt your nostrils and upper lip!" then starts laughing. Motato then tells everyone, "Your mustache-less days are numbered!" before bringing out his Fry Ray, which he's modified to be a Mustache Ray before he starts laughing again, which the group are surprised to see. Motato then tries to turn on his Mustache Ray, but it won't work, as he asks himself what's wrong with it, before the transmission ends. Larry then says that they don't have much time, but Bob finishes his sentence for him, but when Bob tries to give the next order, he can't think of anything until Larry simply says, "Let's suit up!" Bob then says that he wants a supersuit and that they should suit up, which Larry and the others do, leaving Bob behind. LarryBoy appears first while saying that he's ready to take down crime, before Junior Jetpack next appears and says that he's "jetpacking" into action, before JimmyBoy is next and says that he's taking a bite out of villainy, before he pretends to do so, before Night Pony lastly appears next to her cohorts and says that she's looking danger in the eye. Bob then comes out while wearing just a porkpie hat and two monocles, introducing himself as "Bob Something Something", unable to come up with a proper superhero name, then simply says that he's a superhero. Bob then asks JimmyBoy if he likes his costume and that it's a work in progress, which prompts JimmyBoy to give a nervous smile to Bob. LarryBoy is about to say "Let's move", which Bob says and claims that that was what he was going to say, which the rest of the group does. Soon, the League have exited the Hall of Produce, Night Pony running off and Junior Jetpack carrying JimmyBoy, while Bob and LarryBoy are in the Larrymobile, though Bob is the one doing the driving, driving rather slowly. LarryBoy tells Bob to let him do the driving, but Bob claims that he's got this all under control, though keeps braking uncontrollably while driving. LarryBoy tells Bob that he's giving it too much gas and that he's pressing down on the clutch, Bob going back and forth between going fast and slow, prompting Junior Jetpack, JimmyBoy, and Night Pony to try to catch up with the Larrymobile, while LarryBoy tells Bob not to touch something, Bob claiming that he's got it. Bob then floors it, causing the Larrymobile to pull ahead of the rest of the League, before Bob smugly faces LarryBoy, who tells him to turn right, but Bob disagrees, saying that turning left is the faster way to pause, but LarryBoy corrects him that it's because there's construction as they stop in front of a hole being dug, which causes Bob to acknowledge his mistake. Back at Pa Grape's store, Motato is still trying to get his Mustache Ray to work by slamming it repeatedly on the counter of the store as he angrily asks what's wrong with it, before a mustache suddenly shoots out and lands on the side of the lobster tank where a lobster is. Satisfied that his Mustache Ray is finally working, Motato then tells the people, "Prepare to become mustached!" before shooting more mustaches, two of them hitting Madame Blueberry and Mayor Archibald. Rooney ends up getting a mustache on his backside as he starts chasing it, trying to get it off. However, Bacon Bill says that he's always wanted a mustache, but Motato instead shoots a mustache right onto Bacon Bill's forehead, and when Bacon Bill notices the mustache on his forehead, he gives off a Big "NO!" Motato then starts singing about having a mustache and the various ways to style a mustache. After the song ends, Motato continues shooting more mustaches everywhere at everyone in the store. Meanwhile, Bob is still driving the Larrymobile at an erratic pace until arriving at Pa Grape's store, where Junior Jetpack, Night Pony, and JimmyBoy are waiting. After LarryBoy and Bob get out of the Larrymobile, Junior Jetpack asks them what took them so long, which prompts LarryBoy to say "Don't ask". Bob and LarryBoy are about to enter the store first, when the citizens suddenly run out now with mustaches while Madame Blueberry says "Run for your mustache-less lives while you can!" Motato is then heard laughing before telling the League that they're too late because he mustached the entire town. LarryBoy then gives Bob a disapproving stare, while Bob is ashamed of what he did, before the entire league also get hit with mustaches as well, before Motato then bids them "toodle-oo" as he and his Radishes leave. LarryBoy angrily tells Bob that he hopes he's happy, while Junior Jetpack tells him that they're "in the middle of a mustache catastrophe", before JimmyBoy also adds, "A mustache-trophe!". LarryBoy, Junior Jetpack, and JimmyBoy leave, but Night Pony stays behind, while Bob tries protesting that he didn't mean for this to happen. Night Pony tells Bob that she's also pretty new at the whole superhero thing so she knows she has a lot to learn. Bob says that he thought that he'd be a natural, before Night Pony tells him that she learned in Proverbs 15 that it's good to learn from people who have more experience, which Bob is able to understand, before Night Pony tells him that maybe he'll be a great superhero that maybe has some things to learn first, before she also leaves as well after getting her bo staff. In town, Bob is sadly hopping through town before coming upon Madame Blueberry, who complains that her new mustache has ruined soup-eating forever. Bob then passes by carrot man who says, "I've got a mustache on my mustache!", before also coming upon Jerry, who doesn't have a mustache, surprised that Jerry doesn't have a mustache, Jerry claiming that it missed him. However, when Jerry goes to leave, Bob is surprised when he sees that Jerry has several mustaches stuck on his back, then realizes that this is all his fault. However, Bob then overhears Motato's Radishes discussing that Motato will be pleased because the mustache antidote is complete and that they must get it to Motato at once. The first Radish then asks why Motato had them make an antidote, the second Radish admitting that it does seem counter-intuitive, but Motato is the boss, before the Radishes then leave after that. Bob had heard everything and gets an idea before he leaves. Back at the Hall of Produce, Larry and the others are back in their normal forms again, while Junior asks why adults even like mustaches, before Laura quips that it looks like the hair on your head tried to escape but failed, while Jimmy says that he never felt cooler, but Larry is depressed. Bob then reenters the Hall of Produce again, trying to tell the others what he found out, but Jimmy tells him that he's done enough. Bob tries to tell the others to listen to him, but Larry tells him that maybe the superhero stuff isn't for him, before Bob admits that he messed up and he knows it. Bob then says that instead of assuming that he knew what he was doing, he should have been learning from them, then tells them that that's not why he's here and tells them that there's a mustache antidote in Motato's lair because he overheard some Radishes talking about it, and that if the League acts now, then they can reverse it. Junior then says, "Let's do it!" before Larry finally asks Bob if he would care to join them, which Bob is happy to hear and thanks LarryBoy, telling him that he won't regret this, before Larry then says, "Veggies, assemble!", which they proceed to do. LarryBoy, Junior Jetpack, Night Pony, and JimmyBoy make themselves known, before Bob is now in his new superhero identity, known as SuperMato, before the League then rush off towards Motato's lair. At Motato's lair, Motato is admiring the mustache antidote and claims about mustaches for all which he claims to be his most "hi-larious" plan to date, as long as he keeps the antidote safe. The League then peek out from behind one of the support posts, before SuperMato asks LarryBoy what the plan is. LarryBoy tells JimmyBoy to create a distraction, then tells Junior Jetpack and Night Pony to take out the Radishes, before telling SuperMato that he's with him, before the League then rush off to do their assignments. Motato and the Radishes are laughing, before they hear JimmyBoy say, "Hey, look at me!" then gets Motato and the Radishes' attention as he starts throwing some of Motato's gadgets into the toilet. Motato angrily tells JimmyBoy to stop it, at the same time that Junior Jetpack and Night Pony sneak up from behind and take out the Radishes, just as JimmyBoy throws another one of Motato's gadgets into the toilet. Motato angrily tells the Radishes to do something, before noticing that the Radishes are gone asking, "Is it just me or did those two Radishes disappear?" SuperMato suddenly yells "Heads up!" and tackles into Motato, by way of getting propelled forward by LarryBoy's Super Suction Ear before SuperMato takes the mustache antidote from Motato, before LarryBoy reels him back in. LarryBoy then tells Motato nice try but this is a clean-shaven town, just as Pa randomly shows up with an extra mustache and says, "With a few exceptions" then leaves after that. LarryBoy then sprinkles the antidote onto his mustache, which causes him to sneeze the mustache off of his face, before the League then leaves after that, while Motato angrily yells out, "Foiled again!" Back in town, everyone has had their mustaches removed, while Larry congratulates Bob for a good job today, while Bob thanks Larry for giving him a second chance and that he's got a lot to learn and that he can't wait. Larry then says that he's glad that they got rid of everybody's mustaches, before Bob tells him, "Almost everybody". Jimmy is seen sitting on a bench next to Jerry, while Jimmy says that his mustache makes everything he does seem cool. However, when Jimmy sees that Jerry still has the mustaches stuck on his back, he ends up falling over into a trash can and says, "Well, almost everything". Characters *League of Veggie Heroes: **Bob/Supermato (debut) **Larry/Larry-Boy **Junior Asparagus/Junior Jetpack **Laura Carrot/Night Pony **Jimmy and Jerry Gourd/JimmyBoy *Granny Asparagus *Archibald Asparagus *Bacon Bill *Motato Fun Facts Explanations *This is first appearance of Supermato. *This episode is possibly showing why Bob never appears in any Larry-Boy centered episodes (aside from LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures and The League of Incredible Vegetables) Trivia *Some of the weapons JimmyBoy placed in the toilet are: **The second fry-ray **Shrink-Ray **Lawn-Ray Remarks *Bob is surprised that both Junior and Laura are superheroes. While with Laura makes sense, Bob should know that Junior was Junior Jetpack beforehand. **Bob is also surprised on Jimmy Gourd being a superhero, meaning Larry-Boy never told Bob what happened after JimmyBoy. *It's never been clear what "HoP" means in the credits, though Eric Branscum states it's stands for "Hall of Produce". Goofs *Night Pony's irises are slightly off when picking up her staff. *The bathroom rug changes positions when JimmyBoy was throwing Motato's weapons in the toilet. Inside References *Laura/Night Pony told Bob that she's new to being a superhero. She is probably referring to her debut story Rise of Night Pony. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:Larry-Boy episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bob